1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand held remote controlled toy vehicles.
2. Prior Art
Remote controlled toy vehicles typically contain a motor that is mechanically linked to a drive wheel. The motor is activated by a signal that is received by a wireless receiver of the toy. Activation of the motor turns the drive wheel and propels the toy vehicle. The signal is generated by a remote control transmitter that is operated by an end user. The signal may be either radio frequency (“RF”) or infrared (“IR”).
There have been marketed numerous remote controlled toy vehicles. For example, Fisher-Price marketed remote controlled toys under the trademarks RC RACEWAY and RC OFF-ROAD ADVENTURE that ran along tracks. Tyco Preschool, that later became a part of Fisher-Price, marketed a number of remote controlled vehicles under the SESAME STREET brand name. SESAME STREET RADIO CONTROLLED RIDE-ON TRAIN was a full sized radio controlled train that a child could ride and move about a track. The train could be removed from the track and manually propelled by the child in a free-wheeling mode. The RIDE-ON TRAIN had four axles. Each axle had a small wheel and a large wheel. The small wheels were coupled to the motor and powered the train on the track. The large wheels freely spun about the axles and were not mechanically coupled to the motor. The large wheels were in contact with the ground when the train was not on the track. The dual wheel design prevented the need to disengage the motor powered wheels from the motor.
There had been marketed motor driven toy vehicles that allowed for “free-wheel” movement of the vehicles. SESAME STREET PRESS & GO RACERS were a spring-motor based toy that could free wheel along a surface. SCHAPER'S STOMPERS contained battery operated motors and had a free wheeling capability. Neither one of these toys were wirelessly controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,887 issued to Rudell et al. discloses a remote controlled train set. The train set includes an auxiliary feature that allows the end user to remotely load and unload cargo from the train. Like the other miniature remote controlled vehicles of the prior art the train cannot be manually propelled by the end user without back turning and causing damage to the motor. It would be desirable to provide a hand held remote controlled toy vehicle that can be manually propelled in a free-wheeling mode.